Whether You Love Me or Not
by KonekoMew
Summary: It's almost been three months, and when Kishu returns to Earth, he finds Masaya and his Ichigo in a relationship! No one touches his Ichigo, and especially not that tree huger. He's not gonna let him touch her, so he must do something to stop the love. But after, he realises something important - Will he ever win the teenaged strawberry's heart again after this crime?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story so sorry if it's not the ****_best_****... I got an idea for this love chase story while in a drama class, when there's a triangle of love in the play 'A Mid Summers Nights Dream' by William Shakespeare. ****_Soooooo_****: I had an idea! Hope you enjoy – KonekoMew!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Under a Blossom Tree**

Ichigo heaved a sigh as she sat down for the first time during the whole day. All morning she had been up and down the school, trying to get to classes on time – though that will never change – and having to do chores until she was out of her wits was a usual daily routine she began to get used to.

The cat girl was relieved to finally get her butt on a seat. A _comfy_ seat that is. Ryou the meanie, being nasty and a pain as usual, wouldn't even let her take a break no matter how hard-working he saw her as.

As she put her school bag to one side, Ichigo focused her gaze on something peaceful to make her frustration ease down and relax.

Something moved. It fell in between the gap of the bench. She sat up and just ignored it, but felt a tingle of a silently soft landing on the back of her neck. Her cat instincts wanted to curiously pounce and fight back, just like any other cat.

But she knew better and she wasn't going to let it make the lazy fat strawberry get up, even if it was mini mutant green aliens slowly taking over earth or... or... a -

She came back into reality when a pink blurry figure fell down close to her nose. The blur became into two and then she saw that it was just a small... – CHERRY BLOSSOM. Wow! She so totally knew that. "I mean they fall all the time. They're every where!" she pointed out to herself.

But she put that aside and looked at the way it fell down and made a soft landing. The way it flowed reminded her of Aoyama, the way his green hair swiftly moved from side to side. Wait a minute – Green hair?! No-No-No. That wasn't right. But she couldn't be bothered to figure it out, and it was too much work to do so anyways. All the thinking and having to make space in her head... She decided to focus on something else.

Like the colour of the bench. It was a beautiful oak. There wasn't much more to say other than that it was pretty... "Pretty _boring_ more like" she said in her head as she thought again.

Even the sun was more interesting. In fact it was quite amusing, probably only because it too reminded her of Aoyama. It had the same warm fuzzy feeling. But the sun confused her images and thoughts into gold fiery eyes instead. Shiny as marbles!

Ichigo wondered. Why was she seeing these things instead of hair as black as the night sky and brown puppy eyes? She shook her head to make herself forget about it, but _why_ was her only question. Ichigo stood up before her brain, who had been sitting their all day while she did chores, decided to solve why she was seeing these things on _her_ Masaya.

She would have done the same as her brain, but it was getting dark and without checking her phone for the time she knew it was late enough. School. It was the school's fault. If there was no school tomorrow she'd still be sitting there with the warm sun rays radiating on her face.

So she sulkily headed back for home. All the trees seemed so droopy, almost as if they didn't want Ichigo to leave. Just as she approached one of the park gates she remembered – she didn't know what, but she knew she had forgotten something; left something!

She ran back to where she was sitting and looked around, almost like she heard someone. She knew what she left was behind her. She spun around on her tipi-toes, "Ugh, I must stop doing that" she muttered to herself because the sole of her converses was very thin. Partly because she spun on it too much and also because when she ran she stopped with a screech.

She came to know that it was (she slowly opened her eyes)... HER SCHOOL BAG! She wasted 5 minuets of her life just so she can get her school bag – "_seriously_" she moaned. She wouldn't care if a cyniclon or a chimera animal gobbled it up – all it had was books, papers, homework...

"HOMEWORK" she screamed in panic "like my day could get any worse". Ichigo forgot – it wasn't her fault. She started to walk faster gradually, but then stopped and realized she didn't give much of a bother about it. So she then sulkily waked back at a pace she enjoyed. Back home. To bed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

This is my first ever fanfic so I apologise if it isn't very good...  


**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a really good idea about Ichigo for chapter 2 but thought first I need to add Kisshu!**

**Sorry if it's a bit short... VERY short - but it's a story – ha ha**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

* * *

Kisshu. His legs where still. His eyes gazed onto something – but he wasn't in focus. He was just hovering. Nothing more; nothing less.

He was alone and his brothers weren't awake yet. He didn't have to guess for if Pai was awake, he would have drag Kisshu and Taruto out of there sweet dreams.

It was boring. Not because no one else was awake, but because there was no more saying 'lets fight the Mews' or 'let's have a little _fun_ down at earth' any more. -With an evil grin of course!

He decided to skip breakfast. Last night he scoffed two and a half bags of cheese puffs – well Taruto did! He just nibbled maybe a few from each packet.

Kisshu wasn't hungry though, and on top of that, his stomach was completely empty. Well other than his organs, of course. And speaking of organs and emptiness – his heart was the same.

It was empty too. It wasn't Red or pink or even Reddish-Pink. It was just White... plain White. He re-thought it for a minute though – Black ...from when his heart died

Died wasn't the best word, but it described his heart enough. It was true, his heart had disappeared. Probably because Ichigo had disapered out of Kisshu's life...

_But you haven't disappeared out of my head_, he muttered under his voice. "I STILL LOVE YOU ICHIGO" he said to the top of the world at the top of his voice!

If Ichigo where there, she'd take over the boredom, and fill it with liveliness! There would be a party in his brain everyday. The occasion would be for living each day and being loved by Ichigo!

She would take over the greyscale in his heart - fill it with splashes of colours. Red, Blue, Green – you name it. The whole rainbow inside him if she wanted to.

But there was one thing, one thing that only Ichigo could make better. It was the emptiness – the emptiness of his heart. Kisshu's heart. It couldn't be filled with memories, tear drops, or even love!

It could only be filled with one thing:**_ Ichigo's_** love... But the only thing he worries these days is not about fighting, but about if Ichigo will love him like she would to Masaya! *Kisshu shivers at the thought*

Kisshu stomped back to his room, and at the same time Taruto bumped into him while going to where Kisshu had just been. "Grr. Just get outta my way" Kisshu shouted.

Taruto looked at him with big eyes. His look showed that he said '_Why are you shouting at me – I didn't do anything_' in his head. Kisshu looked at him back and then just went... And all Taruto did was, say "Hmmm... I was only going to get a snack, and have a nap... _again_– weird!"

* * *

**Please Review – Many thanks for reading. My next chapter is sort of going to be leading from this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So ****_so_**** soooooooooooo sorry I took really extremely long to update the next chapter – ****_this chapter!_**** I went off to holiday and you think you have time to write a chapter when there's nothing to do. – But trust me, you never find time. In fact you sometimes need more time. Always! Btw, this is continued from chapter 2 directly.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew except for the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Could It Be?**

_...Kisshu stomped back to his room, and at the same time Taruto bumped into him while going to where Kisshu had just been. "Grr. Just get outta my way" Kisshu shouted._

_Taruto looked at him with big eyes. His look showed that he said 'Why are you shouting at me – I didn't do anything' in his head. Kisshu looked at him back and then just went... And all Taruto did was, say "Hmmm... I was only going to get a snack, and have a nap... again– weird!"_

Kisshu opened his wardrobe – _what am I gonna find in there, other than clothes?_ he thought. He looked into his built in cupboard in the wall from the opposite end of the room. The door was quarter open because there was no space, and everything was almost about to flood out.

Luckily though, one of Pai's belts did the trick to hold the handle and the hook beside the door frame together. He didn't want to open it because if he did open it, every thing will fall out – on him! But nothing in there was really heavy; just taking up space was all.

Also, all there was in there was food supply – and drinks! No-no-no! Not because he was a little fat greedy cyniclon, (don't get a wrong impression of our little Kisshu!) but because he needs food to survive when he has to live in his room to avoid getting doomed by Pai – probably because he always annoys him and gets in trouble himself.

He had an old chest of drawers in one corner of his bedroom. On top of the chest were some photos all in fine frames in different shades of wood. There was a photo of the three cyniclon brothers when they were young, all bundled together – like there was no space. It was cute though!

Another was of Kisshu with two swords crossed together over each other. He wasn't fighting anyone but just posing for a photo. There were few more like the one of Kisshu training with his tutor when he was only probably six or seven. But though it was small, there was one that was the most important to him.

It was a golden rectangle frame with an oval in the middle for the photo. The photo was of the one and only, Ichigo; obviously. A small smile with rosy cheeks – just like her hair – and a yellow blouse shirt with denim shorts. Two yellow silk bows tied the _two red pigtails_ on either side of her head. She was adorable! Well at least that was what Kisshu thought.

He noticed something important. It was that his room was a MESS! He had to clean it out one day – throw all the junk away; fold the clothes _properly_; re-arrange the furniture etc. Let's just hope that he remembers and doesn't forget!

But there was still one thing that was left flowing in his mind. Well, it wasn't actually in his mind. The answer wasn't, but the question was "...What could it be? Just what?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. I really appreciate it because I don't know who would read this story any more. After all – I haven't updated in ****_who knows_**** how long. Hehehe... Yeah, about that... *Whistles*. I'm really sorry so I'm going to write an apology story, probably a one shot (lets just hope I can keep up to my words... and actually ****_write!)_****. Please review – KonekoMew!**


End file.
